The Shopkeepers Plan
by Onyxlight
Summary: Inuyasha has his hands full in this AU tale full of drama, magic, romance  and heartache. Nothing and no one is what it appears to be and if he's lucky his sanity is the only thing he'll lose. Inuyasha/Kouga Inuyasha/Miroku
1. Chapter 1

Ok my dear readers this fic is set in cannon era but I am listing it as AU. Miroku is a man that appears to be in his 30's while Inu looks 20. As for the rest…you will have to read to find out ^_^ Title suggested by **caitriona695 **much thanks babe…*hugs*

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine, they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and I don't make any profit from the fic whatsoever…*sighs*

* * *

It is a dismal day. No rain as of yet, but the gray clouds threaten to change that at any moment. My shop is busy as always and the constant flow of coins more than makes up for the gloomy skyline. Regardless of the fact that I have workers to run my shops, I make it a point to drop in frequently making my presence known. I am writing out some thoughts on parchment when I hear the all too familiar ding of the bell above my shop door. I pause and look in that direction as I always do. However, instead of seeing one of my usual drab run of the mill patrons my eyes fall upon a being of such unique beauty it's all I can do not to blatantly stare at him.

He was an otherworldly vision with those silver tresses as he strolled in. The ears that sat atop his head, nearly hidden in that thick waist length mane of hair, marked him as a Hanyou, yet he moved about my shop with an air of confidence few in his position possess.

As he approaches a couple of women that are standing near the apples, the women move closer to each other and back up. However, their concern was all for naught. He simply strolled past them without sparing them so much as a sideways glance, even though I am sure, he is aware of their reaction. He moves out of my line of sight for a moment before reappearing where the rice is.

I watch as he picks up a decent sized sack of the grain but sits it back down with knitted brows. He then reaches for the pouch on his waist, then after feeling it for a moment; he picks up a much smaller sack.

_It's obvious now that money is an issue. This is knowledge that may come in handy._

Feeling I have stood idle long enough I move from behind the counter with a basket full of rice sacks and head in his direction to stock the bins. By the time, I get there, he has moved down toward the dried tealeaves. He glances at several different kinds before a look of confusion settles on his face.

"Is there anything I can help you with young sir?" I ask in my most charming voice.

When he lifts his head, these amazing golden eyes are staring at me, _"Dear Kami his eyes are more striking than my own violet ones."_

Awestruck, I barely catch what he says. He's looking for a tea that would help a person sleep. Regardless of the fact I'm certain he's not shopping for himself I reply with, "I don't believe we carry any leaves strong enough to aid you sir."

_I do this because I want to know whom he's buying them for._

A smile, that shows the barest hint of fang, graces a face so flawlessly handsome just before its owner chuckles and says, "I'm sure you don't Mr. …"

I shake my head and say, "Just Miroku will be fine."

A bigger smile, "Well Miroku, the tea I'm looking for isn't for me, it's for a human."

_He's more careful and guarded than I anticipated._

I move next to him, find the tea he needs and hand it to him, "Here you go young man, this should bid your friend a good night's rest. Let me know if you need anything else, as the owner of this shop I'm confident I could find it."

_Sometimes you have to give in order to receive._

"Thank you, I am sure my mother will be grateful."

_It worked like a charm._

I made myself scarce after that. I return to my post behind the counter where I could observe from afar, and observe I do as he carefully shops within his means and I come up with an idea.

When he approaches the counter to pay for his goods I ask him a question as he waits to hear what he owes, "You wouldn't happen to be looking for work would you?"

Surprise claims his features before his previously collected countenance is back.

"Depends," he says in a non-committal manner.

_He's a bright one for not jumping at the uncertain._

"Fair enough, I was wondering if you would be interested in filling the grain mill just outside of town. I usually pay 3 men 12 gold pieces each, per day, to do the job and it usually takes them 2 or 3 days to do it." His features relax when he hears this.

"That could cost you anywhere between 72 and 108 pieces of gold each time you have it filled."

_Intelligent as well._

"Well think about it my good man and if you are interested, meet me there around sundown."

"I'll be there Miroku. I at least want to take a look at what you're proposing."

_Well spoken too…he is far from your average Hanyou._

"Agreed then, I'll see you later this evening then."

He nods, turns for the door and I realize I never got him to reveal his name.

"Before you go, might I ask your name? I'd at least like to know who I may be doing business with."

He stops, looks over his shoulder and I see a smirk has replaced the serious expression that had settled on his face, and without a word, he walks out the door.

Stunned, I find myself staring at the spot where he once stood. Just as I was about to return to my duties, the bell jingles slightly and a firm tenor voice says, "My name is Inuyasha and just for the record I knew I could make you ask."

The soft jingle sounds again as the door shuts once more. I scratch my chin as I sit on my stool. I have always enjoyed a challenge and this one may be the best one yet.

* * *

When I close the doors of my shop for the day, I take care of what errands I have then head straight for the mill and silo. Time seems to pass slowly as I await the arrival of the silver haired youth I met earlier. The sun is low in the sky streaking the horizon with brilliant shades of pink and gold. I am lost in thought and enjoying the view when I hear a chuckle above me. I look up I see him perched in a rather high tree branch smirking down at me.

He has a sense of humor…I like that.

He steps off that branch as if the distance was nothing. Landing silently beside me, he greets me, then turns his attention toward the mill and silo. He walks around the silo and appears to be counting. Done with that, he looks the structure up and down then smiles.

When he approaches me again he says, "Look Miroku, I'm just going to be honest with you."

Ah, perhaps the task is too much.

"I can do the job but it will only take me several hours as opposed to several days."

My face must look as shocked as I feel because his arms cross over his chest and as he leans on the tree beside me that smirk, I'm growing more fond of at its every appearance, is back.

"Don't have a cow Miroku, a Hanyou I may be but average, I am not."

I made that same observation when I first saw him.

"I see," I say as I move to face him, "I understand the strength and abilities of demons far surpass what human's can comprehend. However a few hours seems far reaching even for you my friend."

Golden eyes narrow for a split second before his entire face grows serious.

"Have you ever watched them load this thing?"

He's being a bit facetious but I'll allow it. I'm sure he's working toward a point.

"Yes, I have."

"They spend most of their time going up and down that ladder right?"

"Yes they do."

"Carrying only one sack of grain at a time correct?"

"Yes," I reply hoping this question and answer period is nearing its end.

"Well I can easily jump that far carrying at least two sacks, if not more, depending on the size and weight."

I am impressed and eager to see him at work, "Well follow me my golden eyed friend and I'll let you see for yourself."

I lead him to the shed where the sacks are stored and motion for him to enter. He does so silently before he moves around and appears to be counting again.

_Someone has a mind for numbers. I am impressed once again. _

He seems to prefer assessing any situation from a mathematical standpoint before he begins. Most alleged educated men don't put this much thought into matters much more important. I watch him as he moves about and can't help but wonder about his upbringing. The way he carries himself speaks volumes.

Having lived quite a few years myself, I have encountered many demons and more than a few Hanyou's. Lesser demons are little more than animals, while the ruling demons of this land have just as much potential, if not more so, than us humans. Hanyou's are usually unsightly creatures but this one…oh this one is a gem among gems.

I debate whether I should reveal more of my own nature at this point. I don't like doing so under pressure or when situations force my hand. I think I'll wait a bit longer he doesn't seem completely comfortable in my presence yet.

"Ok Miroku, from my estimation it will take me between five and six hours to get this done."

"Is that all? Are you sure?"

"As sure as I need to be considering you usually have to wait days for this to be done."

Ah, the cheekiness is back. I bet someone is quite the jokester in his spare time.

"Understood," I reply. "Are you willing to do this?"

"Are you willing to pay a decent wage considering I won't be working as long or as hard?"

How interesting it seems my silver haired friend has run into some sort of issue with this before. I would love to know what it is but I am sure if I asked directly he'd tell me it's none of my business in the most polite way possible. I guess I'm sticking to my usual method of information gathering.

"What does the duration have to do with your wage? The job itself has remained the same."

Golden eyes narrow and I can tell he's debating on how much he wants to share with me in order to answer that question. What a shame a creature this beautiful is so guarded. I am willing to bet a good amount of gold that if placed in the right environment he would blossom into the most beautiful flower.

"To be honest I've been down this road more times than I care to admit."

I give him a questioning look.

"Long story short I get promised one wage but they don't want to deliver because I finish the job much faster than they anticipate."

I have my suspicions as to why but I want to hear it from him.

"Why is this? I am confused."

He snorts and I see anger flash through those amber eyes, "They quote me a low wage to begin with. Usually one no self-respecting man would accept for a day's work. I have no problem with that most of the time because for one, I understand the situation I'm in. The second thing is I know I'm not going to be sweating out in the hot sun all day to do it. So their low wage for the day is not so bad for a few hours work."

"I see," I reply and I have to admit to being a little angry myself on his behalf. It is bad enough that they won't offer him a decent wage because of his heritage but to lower that even more because they didn't get to watch him sweat all day for it is reprehensible. "Well I assure you, that you will receive nothing less than what I would have paid the three men to do this in two days."

He rubs his chin in thought for a moment before locking eyes on me. The intensity behind his gaze will take some getting use to. I know he's sizing me up and judging my merit. I also know he can only see what I allow him to see.

"I'll make you a deal. How about we settle on sixty-five gold pieces for the job under the tentative agreement that until you become dissatisfied with the work I'm doing filling this silo is my job."

Ah, he is working toward securing something steady. This works out great for me. I no longer have to worry about coming up with tasks for him to do to keep him around. Sometimes things simply fall into a person's lap. Fate is indeed a funny thing at times.

"I think I like the sound of that, Inuyasha. When would you like to start?"

"I could do it tonight if you'd like but I would rather start this in the morning. I don't like to leave my mother alone for too long without notice."

Another interesting fact, he needed tea for her to aid in sleep now he does not like to leave her alone for any period of time.

"Is she ill?" I ask.

The little ears on his head flatten and his countenance grows sad. I think I might have hit the nail on the head.

"She has seen better days in her life."

Another guarded response. I shall pry no further this day. I know an 'end conversation' statement when I hear one. I move to exit the shed and so does he. I lock up and hand him the keys. He doesn't take them; instead, he looks at me with a mixture of suspicion and shock.

"I have things to do in the morning," I say and he still does not take them, "This way you can come when it is convenient for you. Also since this is going to be your responsibility from now on it is best for you to have access to it."

His face brightens, "Are you sure about this Miroku? I'm not knocking some other villager out of their regular work am I?"

"I am sure," I reply as I stick the keys out further. He takes them this time, "and no, I usually hire whoever is available. Even if someone did do this on a regular basis, as the owner of this mill and silo I have every right to hire whomever I choose. Besides, I would be a fool to pass up the opportunity to have this done quicker and for a lower price."

That fang-bearing smile is back and I see he has come to at least a tentative agreement to trust me. I extended the olive branch and he accepted it. Situation resolved. Fate is indeed in my corner today.

He is about to say something else when I see him discretely sniff the air. He turns and at the edge of the clearing, I see an extraordinarily large black and brown wolf. Stunned and put a bit on edge I back up.

"Don't worry he's harmless," Inuyasha says only to have the wolf growl low in his throat, seemingly in response to his words, "well in any case he doesn't mean you any harm."

If I'm not mistaken the wolf nods and sits down on its haunches. It appears to be waiting.

"Well if we are done here Miroku, I'll be on my way. I assume I'll be seeing you at some point tomorrow?"

"Yes I will be through this way just before noon."

"I shall see you then," he says and with a wave, he jumps the length of the clearing, landing softly beside the wolf. He looks down at the large animal, which stands as high as his elbows while it's on all fours, and they exchange a silent form of communication before moving away from the clearing.

Curious I decide to follow them. I know he has the ability to sniff me out me so a simple spell to conceal my scent should do the trick as long as I stay relatively silent. I follow as discreetly as I can pleased to note neither one of them took off running. I can manage a lot of things with the magic at my disposal but demonic speed for more than a short sprint is beyond me at this point. I may need to look into spells for that in the future if I'm going to take to following Hanyou's around.

They come to a stop in a grove of trees around a small pond. The wolf rises up on his hind legs, places his paws on either one of Inuyasha's shoulders and licks his face a few times. The stunned half demon says, "Cut it out Kouga," as he playfully pushes on the wolf.

_Kouga? So this is a pet perhaps? I shall wait and see. _

The wolf bounces around Inuyasha's feet for a while before whining for a bit when Inuyasha doesn't reciprocate in play. Sitting back down on his haunches beside Inuyasha I watch as another twist to this scenario comes to light. A swirl of energy surrounds the wolf and in moments, a demon male is now sitting in its place.

_Ah another demon. A full blooded one from what I can tell. _

"What has you so lost in thought tonight?" Kouga asks.

"Just worried about Mom," he replies.

"Sorry about that, Puppy. I wish there was more I could do."

_Puppy?_ An accepted nickname of sorts it appears if Inuyasha's lack of reaction to the name is any indication.

"It is what it is Kouga," he replies, his tone sounding very exasperated and defeated. I suppose she is more ill than he was willing to let on to a perfect stranger.

"Who was that man you were talking to down by the mill?"

"His name is Miroku and if he's true to his word I have regular work filling that silo."

"Nice, although you wouldn't have to worry about things like that if you just agreed to dwell in the den with me," the wolf demon says as he bumps his shoulder into Inuyasha's. A smile plays across Inuyasha's face. The wolf's own smile broadens at this and he edges a bit closer to the half demon.

"Behave," is the warning from Inuyasha but I sense no true hostility in the statement. However the warning itself makes me wonder – are they just friends or is something more going on here. At least on the wolf's end.

"Can't blame a man for trying," is the wolf's reply as the back of his tanned claw tipped hand rubs down the Hanyou's cheek.

_Ah, so it is as I suspected_.

Such a fascinating twist, made even more so when Inuyasha does not flinch away from the action. So, the fact that another male is interested in him is not the problem it seems. I wonder what the true issue is? The wolf demon is far from unattractive, quite the opposite from what I can see from my hiding spot.

Inuyasha sighs but smiles softly at the wolf demon beside him, "Your clan would throw a shit fit."

"They'd get over it," the wolf replies his hand never moving from Inuyasha's face, "besides everything about you disproves their grounds for disliking Hanyou's."

_There it is, the heart of the matter. _

"I'm not leaving Mom, Kouga. You know she would be far from happy or safe there for that matter."

"She'd be safe Puppy. We stopped eating humans shortly after I met you."

My stomach and mind reel in unison at the thought. I had forgotten some demons view humans as just another prey on their meat market list. How unsettling. How well and truly unsettling it is to overhear such a thing. I suppose this is the least I deserve for eavesdropping as I am.

Inuyasha gives him a look of disbelief and the wolf demon nods at him in reassurance.

"You made your clan stop eating humans because of me?"

"Yup, I did."

Silence reigns between the two for a while and they sit there looking at each other. I can almost feel the tension between the two from my hiding spot. The wolf demon leans in and Inuyasha does not back away. Instead, his eyes close waiting for the inevitable. The kiss is brief and as soon Inuyasha collects himself, he's on his feet.

"I…I need to get going. I have a lot of work to do in the morning," he spits out quickly and turns to leave.

A tanned hand grabs his wrist and its owner says, "Why do you insist on running from me?"

There's hurt in that voice if I am not mistaken and Inuyasha obviously heard it too as those little ears on top of his head droop when his posture slumps. I now wonder what more is going on here. There has to be more, because it's obvious he cares for the wolf to some degree.

"This is too complicated, Kouga. Plus we don't even know if I can…" he looks away then.

"Only one way to find out," the full demon replies and he's absolutely leering at Inuyasha, to the point where I can see Inuyasha's blush from here. I wonder what they are referring too. By the gods, I am such a nosy bastard, but damn if this isn't the most interesting thing I've listened in on in a while.

"Even so," Inuyasha begins without meeting the wolf demons eyes, "there is still the issue of Sesshoumaru."

The leer slides from the wolf demons face and his visage grows stern, "I don't see why you even care what he has to say about this. It's not like he's ever really treated you as family."

This just keeps getting better and better. Now we have a 'not so caring or understanding' family member of Inuyasha's added to the mix. I have truly struck gold with this one. The unfortunate half demon seems to have enough stress going on in his life for several people. This will make him all the easier to manipulate. If his life is truly as complicated as it seems he will soon welcome any escape I have to offer.

"That doesn't change the fact he could make my life hell now does it?" Inuyasha replies and there is more than a little bite in his tone. He jerks his wrist away from the wolf and both his hands fist at his sides. The wolf gets to his feet and looks over at the smaller demon sadly.

"I'm sorry, Puppy. Come on let's get you home. Trees or forest floor?" he asks.

Inuyasha brightens up a bit with the subject change and says, "Trees of course."

With no further discussion, they jump upward, farther than I can see, and are gone.


	2. Chapter 2

When I see him next, he's lying casually in a low-lying tree branch close to the shed. When he notices me he jumps down and strolls in my direction. He has his shirt off and I what I see is rather pleasing to the eye to the point it takes a bit of concentration on my part not to stare. The wolf demon has excellent taste.

"I take it you are done?" I ask.

"Yeah finished a while ago, went home and came back."

"Sorry to have kept you waiting."

"Don't be, I didn't have any plans for the day."

"Did you happen to note the height of the grain once you were done?"

"Not really," he replies, "was I suppose to?"

"No, I was simply wondering if you had. It helps to know the height so I can estimate how long it shall last."

I busy myself pulling out the ladder so I can check the height of the grains. It was always such a tedious chore. Not one I look forward to in the least. As I drag the ladder over to the silo I feel a presence close behind me.

"You don't scare easily do you Miroku?"

"Uh no why?" I ask thinking that's an odd question.

"Good," he says as an arm goes around my waist, "hold on."

Before I can protest, I am standing on the platform to the opening of the silo. Kami, the power and abilities of demons astounds me. I am trying not to shake as he lets me go. For the love of... nothing should be able to move that fast, especially without breaking a sweat.

I check the level of the grain and turn to, Inuyasha. He has a wicked grin on that beautiful face and before I can protest he picks me up bridal style for the jump down. We land without so much as a thump.

"Thanks… I think."

Laughter, that I feel he's been suppressing since he jumped up to the platform with me, comes bubbling out in waves. I give him a look and that only makes him laugh harder. I reach in my haori and give him a sack containing the gold pieces I owe him. He jingles the sack around a bit before thanking me.

"No, thank you my friend," I reply and those ears of his perk up. I don't comment on his shock choosing to smile instead.

"I know you don't care for leaving your mother alone but I would love to show you where I live one day when you have the time," I offer.

"Really? Why?" he asks and the suspicion is back.

"No particular reason, its customary for friends to share such things is it not?" I ask.

"Well... sure... I guess," he says and I know I have confused him yet again. Good I would hate to have grown predictable so soon.

"Fine then, you pick a time and I shall gladly show you where my humble abode is."

He looks away from me and appears to be thinking so I busy myself putting the ladder away I didn't use. I am curious if he will take me up on my offer now, if so this will be a grand development indeed! I figured it would take weeks of gentle urging and hint dropping for such an occurrence.

"Well a close friend is with my mother for the day if you have the time now. It's not far is it?"

"Merely an hour's carriage ride, a distance I'm sure you could cover in mere minutes."

A snort and a chuckle wafts out of him and I offer up my most dazzling smile. When he returns it, I am in heaven. This is nearly too good to be true. We walk to where I've left my horses and carriage and in no time, we are on our way.

The trip to my home was eventful indeed. The conversation was more engaging than I expected especially once he got over his initial shyness. He didn't speak of many personal things but that is to be expected, we have only known each other for a couple of days. I wish to know how powerful he is so with the excuse of needing to relieve myself I stop the carriage and walk into the surrounding forest.

Once a decent distance away I chant the few words needed to summon a lesser demon. Once it appears I instruct it to go into the direction we are headed, wait for us to pass, then attack the half demon with the intent to kill. The mindless beast nods before it dashes off to do my bidding. I figure worst case scenario I'll have to defend us, but I am willing to bet my silver haired friend will have no problem holding his own. When I returned to the carriage, he was standing beside one of the horses running his hand through the mare's thick black mane. He appears to be whispering to her.

"Did you know she is carrying a colt?" he asks without turning around.

"No I did not," I reply honestly all while wondering how he knows.

"She's not far along but soon pulling this carriage won't be much fun for her. Do you have another horse that could take her place?"

"I have several that could. In fact since you seem to have a way with them I'll let you pick her replacement."

Amber eyes light up and his smile makes him appear rather childlike. He whispers something else to the mare as I'm climbing back onto the bench. Once seated, I look at him just as the horse shakes her head and neighs. He laughs and I am more confused and intrigued than ever. It's obvious he can communicate with the animal and vice versa, however beyond that I have no clue what's going on.

I don't like being in the dark. I'm use to knowing all I want, which is generally much more than I need, "What's so funny my friend?"

He's so amused it takes him a while to compose himself so he can answer. When he notes the look on my face, he clears his throat in an effort to collect himself. With a shaky calm he says, "Well to be honest," he begins before looking at the mare indulging in their silent exchange once again. Apparently he gets the ok because he continues, "she thinks you are …uh well… not very knowledgeable about how to care for horses."

The flush on his face tells me he did more than a little rewording expressing that sentiment. I'm not insulted in the least. I consider them property and beasts of burden, nothing more. If it wasn't obvious that saying so would upset him I'd do just that. Alas, I shall turn on the charm instead. One gets more flies with honey, right?

"Tell her I apologize, and if you wouldn't mind could you find out the changes I need to make to improve my equestrian care?"

Another smile and a nod before he turns his attention back to the mare. They converse, for a lack of anything else to call the exchange, for a while. As they do, I take the time to study Inuyasha and his wondrous interaction with the animal. I've never seen or heard of such a gift.

This half demon gets more interesting by the hour.

With a pat to her snout, he is done and jumps up to the bench, landing almost weightlessly beside me. I gently urge the two horses into a trot as he tells me about what I need to change. The longer this goes on the more I wonder about his gift so I ask.

"I don't really know what to call it, Miroku. The old hag that finally convinced my mother I wasn't crazy but instead had a rare gift didn't give it a name."

"Your mother thought you were crazy?"

"Hell I'm surprised you didn't. Think about it from her standpoint. Her little boy is constantly going on about his lunch conversation with random squirrels and telling the whole village a bird told him a big nasty demon was headed in their direction."

Hmmm he had a point that was odd indeed. I suppose if I wasn't so involved with the mysterious and magical myself, I would have been more shocked.

"How exactly is it that you communicate with them? To me it just looked like you were standing there petting the horse."

"I can hear them in my head," he says.

"Can you always? Even right now?" I ask wondering if every creature in the forest was yelling in his head.

"No that's the really odd thing about all this. I can only hear them if they want to talk to me, and the further they are away the harder it is to understand them. It's clearest when I am in contact with the animal."

_Extraordinary!_

"Can you call out to an animal and start a conversation?"

"Yeah, if they are receptive, but they can be as moody as we are at times. I've been ignored on more than one occasion."

"Ah, I see."

Such a fascinating and talented creature. He was about to give an example when the scent of the lesser demon I summoned hits his nose.

"Be on the lookout Miroku, I smell something nasty close by."

Time to feign innocent, "What are you talking about?"

"There's a demon of some sort close by. From the smell of it, it's a swamp demon."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, my nose is never wrong, even if it is strange for a demon of that sort to be this far away from the marshes."

Mental note, I'll have to be more mindful of what type of demon I conjure up next time. I didn't consider the surroundings and I underestimated his detective skills. I don't get to ponder this further because the demon in question comes charging out of the forest at us, well at Inuyasha, but as far as he knows we are both its target.

The red clad figure at my side springs into action. In a furious blur of movement, my half demon companion launches himself at the lesser demon. In three quick swipes, he has the thing disabled and on its back writhing in agony.

Then with a savagery I would have thought beyond him, he tosses the creature skyward and cleanly slices its head off. The look of smug satisfaction on his face as demon bits rain down into the forest behind him is something I won't forget anytime soon.

I make a mental note not to piss him off without just cause and a damn good plan of action.

"Hang tight Miroku. I'm gonna go wash this gunk off my hands."

Before I can reply, he bounds into the woods out of sight. When he returns he is all smiles and ready to pick up in conversation where we left off.

Once we are in sight of my home his eyes, grow wide as he lets out a whistle, "Whoever owns that place is one lucky bastard."

It takes a lot for me not to laugh, "Why do you say that?" I ask.

"Well just look at it. That manor is huge, it's secluded so no troublesome or nosey neighbors milling about and with all the fenced in land a person could have all the animals they wanted."

"I have to agree with you on all three points my friend," I say as I guide the horses over the bridge leading to my home once I do that his head snaps around, those golden eyes narrow and he says, "Don't tell me this is your place?"

"Indeed it is."

"Now I feel like a complete ass. Thanks for letting me carry on like that."

"No need to worry about that, I've been called much worse. Lucky bastard is actually quite flattering."

As we trotted across the bridge one of the few servants I have came out to greet us and take care of the horses. Inuyasha has a worried look cross is face so I ask him if he wants to go with Sato to the stables. The eager yes was amusing and I tell Sato to show him to the dining area once they were finished and cleaned up.

This gives me plenty of time to let the cook know we have a guest for dinner and change out of my traveling clothes and into something more comfortable.

As I leave the kitchen and head toward my chambers I am thinking so hard my head hurts. I had not planned on him accepting my offer to visit so soon, however this means I may not have to work as hard to get what I want.

When I enter my room I look around thinking of the various items that might aid me. I have so many I am not sure where to start. The only thing I do know is that I want today to be subtle. I have yet to make up my mind on whether or not I want to become competition for his wolf demon suitor.

I allow my mind to dwell on this as I sift through my wardrobe. I settle on a dark green robe that reminds me of a necklace in my possession that I have had so long I've forgotten about it. After I change clothes I cross the room to the chest that rests below the window. It contains items from years gone by when I was half the sorcerer I am today. Back in a time where I still relied on spells to manipulate people in a way I can now do with mere words and a smile.

The amulet I'm seeking will not only match this robe nicely the enchantment on it causes anyone in the wearers presence to be drawn to them. Nothing major but this will make it hard for my half demon friend to keep his eyes off me during our meal.

A little rummaging later and I have the amulet in hand. I admire it for a moment because it is a striking piece of jewelry in its own right. The center piece is hefty sized emerald that's surrounded by gold that's twisted and braided to look like a wreath. The entire piece hangs from an ebony band of cloth and the moment it comes to rest around my neck I remember how I obtained it.

It was many years ago when I lived in a place so far from here I doubt the villagers that know me now, realize the place exists. I came across an eyesore of a woman selling leather pouches, boots and things of that nature. She tried her hand at flirting with me as I browsed through her wares but I was not interested in the least. I am a vain man and unless anything or anyone strikes me as beautiful and unique I don't waste my time. However one day as I shopped I found myself smiling at the harpy and returning her flirtations with a few of my own. Stunned and unsettled by my own actions I left the moment I became aware of this and my head was clear enough to do so. When I returned a few days later the actions repeated themselves and I vowed to get to the bottom of it.

Upon my third trip I was armed with a wicking stone in a ring upon my finger. It is a rare milky white stone that turns blue when magic is being used upon the one that possess it. It also pulls toward the source of the magic. In this case it was the necklace around the harpy's neck. I was impressed by her resourcefulness but I was not a man to be toyed with.

I took great pleasure in relieving her of her head and claiming the amulet and her wares for myself.

Done strolling down memory lane I remove the tie from my hair and let the dark strands fall on my shoulders. I run a brush through my hair and once I'm done I stop short as I reconsidered tying it back. I look in the mirror and I'm pleased to note it looks good loose and decide to leave it that way.

I turn my attention to one of the few books I possess on healing. I don't know what ails Inuyasha's mother but I do know she is rather ill. I keep in mind that I'm not supposed to be aware of anything more than the fact she has trouble sleeping. I flip through the book and come up with a recipe that relieves pain and aids sleep.

Luckily for me I have all the ingredients. I mix them together, grind them into a powder and pour that into a pouch for my guest. With that done I leave my chambers and head for the kitchen. Before I reach my destination the smell of roasted duck and summer squash fills my nostrils. I hope our guest is a fan of that, either way I suppose we will find out.

On my way through I tell the cook to bring out enough bread, cheese and wine to tide us over until the main course is done.

I don't have to wait in the dining area long before Inuyasha arrives looking happier than I've seen him since I've known him. I ask him to have a seat, he does and when the wine and cheese is sat before us I dismiss the servant and ask Inuyasha how the horses are.

"Six of them are great but one of them is a little under the weather. I told Sato what to give him to make him feel better," he says and suddenly his smile falters. "I hope that was ok to do."

I raise a hand and say, "Of course it was. You would know better than any of us what is called for. I am thankful because Sato hadn't even noticed the animal was ill therefore he should be thankful as well."

The happiness is back as he grabs a slice of bread and a wedge of cheese off the tray between us. I ask him if he talked to all the horses and he volunteers what they conversed about. Most of it was mundane but some of it was rather amusing. It's when he reaches for another slice of bread that I notice him staring at me.

"Nice robes you have on there Miroku, green is a good color for you."

"Thank you, but I in no way wear this as well as you wear red my friend," I reply and choose not to comment on how his cheeks redden. "Oh, I almost forgot. I have something that may help your mother if my guess is correct." I pass him the pouch containing the mix I made earlier, "If pain is keeping her awake this should help quite a bit."

The shock on his face pleases me. I want to keep him off balance and on his toes.

"It is and thank you. How much do I owe you for this?"

"Consider it a gift. All I ask is that you let me know if it works and how well. If she doesn't improve with the use of that I will try something different."

He nods and a broad smile paints is face as he tucks the pouch in his haori.

His eyes land on me again but I pretend not to notice as I fill my wine glass. When I look up to ask him if he would like some he looks away but not before mumbling yes. I fill his glass and ask him if he'd like to come check on the horses here in his spare time. Bright and eager amber eyes look at me and I know I am on the right path.

Dinner is a rather pleasant affair as I find conversation with him to come easy. He is far more intelligent than I would have ever assumed a creature such as him to be. He is still a little guarded as we speak but as the wine flows and the amulet works its magic he gives more telling answers to the questions I ask.

The sun is close setting by the time he takes his leave of my residence. I choose to follow him yet again and much like the last time I'm not disappointed in the least. He heads straight for the village he resides in and I am pleased to note they dwell on the outskirts so if I chose to spy on them here as well it will be easier than I had initially imagined.

These villages are full of surprises and one can never tell if there is a person among them that could sniff me out regardless of what type of concealing spell I may be using. My magic's are best suited to work against demons, nymphs and creatures of that nature as well as other witches and warlocks like myself. Priest and priestess have a much more pure line of power and talents therefore I try not to engage them if I can avoid it.

After close to an hour of him doing what I assume to be checking on his mother, he steps outside the decent sized hut I'm sure he built himself with an older woman. She tells him that his mother fared well for the day and that whatever medicine he'd given her had her more comfortable and like herself than she'd seen in a year.

He thanks her for her time and hands her several of the coins he'd earned from me at the mill. Her eyes grow wide and she tries to refuse them but he insists, saying that it wasn't a burden. He goes on to tell her about working for me and that he appreciates all the help she's given since his mother fallen in and he was more than happy to finally be able to give her something for her time.

She hugs him in the same way a mother would hug a child and I can only guess that she has been one of the few people in his village he could trust. When she leaves he goes into the hut for a little while once again and just as I had thought, once night falls he takes off for the pond.


End file.
